


Charm

by RedVelve_t



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, religion themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelve_t/pseuds/RedVelve_t
Summary: In the middle of the night, two demons wait for him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 180
Collections: Komahina_Kink_Exchange





	Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_bunbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/gifts).



Once again he found himself attracted to the abandoned chapel, unable to fall asleep at eleven thirty in the night his legs, that seemed to move on their own, led him across the sleeping town, to the top of the mountain that rose in the horizon and served as a base for what was now the ruins of the chapel that once represented the pride and joy of the inhabitants of the small town hidden beneath miles of dusty and forgotten roads. 

The cold wooden floor at the entrance touching his naked feet pulled him out of his little trance, despite the imposing appearance of the door in front of him the difficult part wasn’t having to push it with all his strength to open it, regardless of his feeble complexion, but gathering enough courage to be able to face what he’d see, of who he’d see, inside the little building. He gulped, after taking such a trip there he couldn’t chicken out and go back home, and he didn’t want to disappoint those two either. 

With his eyes closed he pushed the heavy door without wanting to think about it anymore, the heavy air inside the chapel hit him abruptly making him feel even more disoriented. He didn’t dare to open his eyes despite feeling the already familiar piercing glances over his shaking body, the two’s whispering reached his ears, too quiet to be able to make up what they were saying but clear enough he could hear the nervous giggling of one of them, and after a moment of silence, heels against the stone floor. 

“Won’t you even deign to look at us?” Asked the most serious one of the two with his monotonous voice. “Not even when Hajime put on a new outfit just for you?” 

After those simple words keeping his eyes closed became a harder task, even if he knew going back would be impossible once he looked at the pair of demons that, without warning, started appearing in his dreams every night until once he suddenly woke up to find one of them on top of him while the other peered from his windowsill. 

“What a shame…” The other’s voice echoed in the chapel. “And after Izuru insisted so hard that I came here like this”

“Maybe he’d rather see you without any clothes on.” As always Izuru seemed to say everything without much touch, something Hajime and him were already used to, but nonetheless it never failed making them both blush. He wondered what face Hajime would be making in that moment as he started resigning to succumb to those two. 

“Nagito. Open your eyes.” Hearing his name being said by any of the two always made his heart beat faster, but there was something about the particular way Hajime had of making him feel _wanted_ when he said it that made it impossible for him to pretend to not want to get closer to them any longer. Far from sounding like a demand, Hajime always made him feel safe and invited. 

He opened his eyes slowly, his sight taking a few seconds adjusting to the dim glowing of the candles that lit the chapel, although the scarce lighting did nothing but enhance the beauty of the two young men in front of him; both were so similar yet so different in their ways to conduct themselves and, most of all, making love to him. As promised, Hajime wasn’t wearing his usual clothes, a one piece leather suit that barely covered his crotch adhered to his body in its place. Without any doubt he hadn’t put it on without insistence from Izuru, Nagito thought maybe that was their way of showing they were interested in him, even if it seemed they could only express themselves in sexual manners. 

He knew it from the first night he dreamed about them, he had learned about their species in one of the many books in his house’s library: incubi, demons who visited his dreams in the shape of handsome men looking to have sex with him. Never in his life he would’ve imagined someone like him being the target of not one, but two of them that seemed quite insistent about seeing him even after having shown themselves to him not in dreams but in reality, ready to show him all they learned in a long life of preying on countless men and women like they did with him. 

“On your knees.” 

Izuru’s sudden words brought him back to the present, those red eyes and his stern and demanding voice had the unfortunate capacity of making his knees quiver. He could try to resist Hajime’s charms all night, he even found it entertaining to make him wait until his dominant facade fell off entirely, but Izuru’s ice temper was so fascinating to him that once he told him something he couldn’t help but obey his every order to a T. As if he was under a spell, his knees touched the ground instantly and his lips formed a perfect O shape, the feeling of Izuru’s hand on his jaw made him start breathing heavily, without wanting to admit that that position was more than comfortable to him he tried to fight back the urge to get closer to his crotch. 

“What are you waiting for? We don’t have all night.” Hajime hurried him up as he was sitting down on the presbytery. Their sessions used to last enough so he could return home without raising suspicion, but if it was up to him he’d spend his time with the demons until dawn. 

After a few moments of mentally preparing himself to reach the point of no return, he pressed his pale lips to Izuru’s already erect cock. As he was already used to, he started giving the head little kisses and shy licks, but the hand that moved from his jaw to his white hair seemed to indicate that those light touches wouldn’t be enough for much longer; separating himself for a moment to take a breath he could watch Hajime getting up from him place to step behind him, but Izuru pulling on his hair with some force made him have to get back to work again immediately. 

Slowly and making sure his teeth wouldn’t touch anything more than they had to he swallowed the cock in front of him until he could feel his throat protesting the intrusion and tears forming in his eyes. Izuru pressed his lips together to muffle a moan that, despite being almost imperceptible, made Nagito feel satisfied with his work, at least until he felt a second hand grab a handful of his hair and then, a sharp pain courtesy of him pulling on it roughly to make him swallow deeper. The sound that came out of his throat wasn’t pleasant to his ears at all, but Izuru seemed to find it entertaining since he pulled his head forward once more after a few seconds of letting him recover his breath. 

While he was busy trying to regulate his breathing, Hajime took him by surprise holding his hips with force to pull his pants down. The cold air against his bottom half didn’t feel as unexpected as Hajime’s finger coated generously with a cold but pleasant substance he recognized as lube entering him slowly. He couldn’t help but let out a moan that was muffled by Izuru’s dick; despite spending a good amount of time preparing himself for them before going out the intrusion felt as painful as it was careful, usually it was Hajime who prepared him, and in the very few occasions Izuru did it he knew why: Hajime was more delicate with him, despite being more impulsive at times, especially during intercourse, he looked almost scared of hurting him in any way as long as he had told him a little bit of pain didn’t matter to him. As a way to thank him for the gentle treatment, he tried to relax as he breathed from his nose and focused on tending to Izuru’s cock so the job of making him loose would be easier. 

After a couple minutes in which breathing properly began to represent a difficult task, he was able to feel Izuru getting a little bit tense and holding his hair with more force to try and make him swallow his cock further down. He closed his eyes in anticipation, and soon found himself struggling to swallow the semen that flooded his throat. Once Izuru stopped grabbing on his hair and pulled out his mouth he was free to cough and take deep breaths through his mouth as both demons stared at him. 

“He’s ready.” Hajime spoke after taking his fingers out of him, he didn’t realize when he put more than one inside, but the feeling of emptiness that took over himself once Hajime got up and changed places with Izuru was enough of a hint he did. 

Hajime sat on the presbytery again without taking his eyes off them, in his hands there was a small glass bottle that Nagito identified as the lube he had used on him moments ago. As he took off the cork that sealed the bottle Izuru stepped behind him, like he was a rag doll he took him by the hips and stripped him off his shirt with ease, without losing any more time he positioned him on all fours and continued Hajime’s work while Hajime prepared himself. 

Both him and Hajime couldn’t hold their moans any longer, the way Hajime made sure to keep his legs spread to bring him a perfect view of his fingers going in and out himself didn’t make more than add to the pleasure that traveled up his spine in the form of light spasms. Izuru didn’t take long to notice how he was reacting to such a scene, and after a few seconds of letting Nagito push his hips backwards so his fingers would enter him better, he took his hand off him to start teasing him by touching the brim of his entrance with his cock. 

“Izuru… please.” The plea came out of his lips against his will, but the emptiness inside of him mixed with the show Hajime was putting on for him had him feeling desperate for something, whatever made him feel good. He had found himself turning addicted to the pleasure the two demons provided him with, and maybe they could notice it when they went from playing with his sleeping body to leave him feeling agitated and hard in the mornings to involve him in their sessions being in his five senses. 

Without making him wait any longer Izuru pushed his dick inside him, barely giving him time to get adjusted to his size before starting to move inside and out as he held his waist and made sure he kept looking at Hajime, though the strong and precise thrusts of his cock made his sight unfocus by moments and his mind cloud by pleasure. He thought it was a shame he couldn’t enjoy Hajime’s array of erotic sounds and movements, but there was no way he’d ask Izuru to stop, not when he felt that good getting that amount of exquisite sensations under him. 

Hajime seemed to notice his sudden loss of focus and quickly finished preparing himself. In just a few seconds he was already on all fours spreading his ass with both hands for Nagito’s enjoyment, his tight leather outfit discarded on the floor and his tanned face looking back at him with a pleading look in his eyes. 

Izuru was quick to raise him without pulling out to put him on his knees again, this time wrapping his arms around him to keep him in place and letting Hajime know he was ready to join them in their pleasure round. Hajime pressed his bottom to Nagito’s erect and already leaking cock, taking his time to grind against him before Nagito could hold his hips and penetrate him; Nagito almost couldn’t listen to Hajime’s moans between the disaster that were his own, his mind went blank for a second being unable to process the amount of pleasure he was feeling in that moment, he tried to follow the rhythm Izuru had created to pound Hajime, he was a lot less collected but Hajime seemed to be more than delighted with his sloppy way of fucking him. 

“Does it feel good? Having two people giving you pleasure at the same time?” Nagito was already familiar with the very direct questions Izuru made during sex, but he was still surprised and found himself unable to answer every time. He could only nod between gasps and whines of pleasure, but apparently Izuru wouldn’t take that for an answer this time. 

“Tell me, how does it feel?” The hand that clung to his thin body before now had traveled to his neck, threatening with pressing down on it if he didn’t answer. “It seems humans always like to succumb to their selfish fantasies every now and then”. 

He was about to open his mouth when the hand on his neck started putting pressure on it, keeping him from being able to do more than gasp for air as his pale face acquired a deep red blush. He knew Izuru was incapable of truly hurting him, as much as his stoic poise looked threatening he was, after all, a demon whose purpose was bringing pleasure to humans. Deep inside, he wondered if it was because he cared about him too. 

When he started feeling dizzy Izuru let him rest to focus on the rhythm of his thrusts again, he had such precision that every time he pushed his hips forward he hit his prostate without fail and made him let out pleasured screams that made him feel more than glad they were so far away from every person capable of listening to them. The force of Izuru pounding into his body made him move forward with more force, causing him to hit Hajime’s prostate as well; Hajime’s insides seemed to adjust to his dick deliciously as always, making his head spin with every thrust. 

It didn’t take long for him to start feeling how the pleasure in his body concentrated around his lower stomach, desperate for coming he couldn’t do more than trying to move faster, which made Hajime let out even more of the moans he enjoyed so much, and a noticeable change in Izuru’s breathing. 

“Come… come inside me please”. Even though Hajime didn’t dare to look at him while making such a request, the tone of his voice was enough to send him over the edge. Without time to do something else he came inside Hajime while Izuru came inside him; he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t missed the feeling of it inside him, or the way Izuru stuck his lips to his neck to bite on it and that way keep himself from making noise as he was orgasming. 

Izuru stepped aside after the spasms following his climax, he let Nagito fall down on Hajime’s back as he caught his breath. After a few seconds he separated from Hajime and lied down on the floor feeling exhausted, his chest rose up and down arrhythmically while the two demons looked as good as new, but his tiredness didn’t keep him from reaching down to his rear to feel Izuru’s cum gush out of him, he let out a little whine when he noticed how it seemed to be staining the floor under him. As he distracted himself with that, the incubi were getting ready for the next round, it wasn’t until Izuru grabbed him by the waist again that he realized the night wasn’t over yet; far from disliking that idea the excitement about spending more time with those two made him bite his lower lip as Hajime adjusted him on his lap. 

Taking Hajime’s length wasn’t difficult to him after being fucked with such intensity by Izuru, the two’s cocks were pretty similar in size but by that point in their odd relationship he had already learned to differentiate them. Definitely, Izuru won by at least an inch, but Hajime compensated it with his characteristic way of fucking him, clinging to his body desperately and moving erratically yet always hitting his sweet spot with perfection. Riding Hinata was something he could never get enough of, especially for the way he grabbed his ass with force when he wanted to go faster; Hajime always started the night slightly adamant but as the minutes passed his libido surpassed his shyness, a characteristic he supposed could be attributed to his species, and one that he could help bringing out as few minutes after clinging to Hajime’s neck and kissing him with force he could feel a sudden slap to his ass. He gasped being taken by surprise by it, but despite that he kept grinding against Hajime asking for more, and he granted his petition spanking him again as he frantically moved his hips up and down. 

Izuru seemed to be satisfied looking at the act without participating, Nagito felt a little ashamed at that, knowing that Izuru could watch all of his movements perfectly and the way that even after being fucked in such a way he still wanted more. It didn’t take long before he went from letting out small moans and whines to gasping and squealing with delight on Hajime’s lap, the pleasure mixing with the embarrassment of being seen in such a state by Izuru were making him lose his mind. He held onto Hajime without being able to stop himself from scratching his back a little while the brunette kissed his neck, how was he going to explain the marks left on him the next day he didn’t know, but that didn’t matter to him as much as how good he was feeling in that moment. 

He couldn’t hold it any longer, after that he loudly announced he was coming with a whine and between twitches of his body reaching the climax he came all over his and Hajime’s laps, Hajime took that as a cue to up the speed of his thrusts before coming inside him, leaving him even fuller than before. Both remained in a quiet embrace for a while, riding off the feeling of euphoria while Izuru sat down next to them to look at Hajime insistently, it seemed like it was their time to go home. 

Nagito got off Hajime’s lap to lie on the floor once more trying to cool down from the heat he felt after being used so thoroughly. With his eyes closed he could feel two hands caressing his hair very lightly, and after that nothing but the air that leaked through the broken windows. Just like all the other times when he opened his eyes again he was alone in the chapel, not a trace of the two incubi ever being in there that night except for the slight ache in his limbs and his ass.

He took some minutes to collect himself before getting dressed and making his way back home. As he was walking through the deserted town, with the nocturnal breeze hitting his still flushed skin, he couldn’t help but start fantasizing about his next encounter with those two. 


End file.
